fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Casket Girl
---- For centuries, people have come to Cedar looking for a fresh start, hoping to find fortune, adventure, even love. Young society women, imported from all over Fiore with the promise of marrying a proper gentleman in this lost society. Like the legendary Casket Girls, little did they know that the men who awaited them were far from proper, and not at all gentle. It's a yearly reminder of how women can be oppressed by selfish men and how they can triumph when brave enough to fight for themselves. The sun shone brilliantly into the bright blue sky, like a glowing fruit of joy into the vast ocean. The flower that had been a tight bud only days ago had begun to open, already had a deeper blush of pink. It was an arid day; with scarce pilose, fleecy clouds in the sky and a moderate breeze. It was about ten in the morning, as a young male with dyed-medium long straight hair; that reached his neck and had side bangs tucked around his ears, and piercing blue eyes; like sea itself, walked down a dirt path. The sun kissed his olive cheeks and manly jaw-line and gave him the typical "pretty boy" looks, that were further complimented by his lean, athletic disposition and casual outfit. He walked through the middle of the down as women by mesmerized by his looks and the children began to run amok, filled with joy upon his return. While walking, he came across an old man at a fruit shop who was scolding a rather young-fella; a vagabond, for stealing fruits. The young mage reached out to the fruitseller handing him jewels from his own income, he looked at the main as he lifted his left eyebrow, "Is that going to be enough? I have more. Let the kid be, Ralph. We both know how hard it is to survive in a world without parents, don't we?" he said. The old fruit seller sighed, accepting the money and murmuring, "You're going to spoil them, Mr. Inari" to which the young male replied with a cheeky smile saying, "It's Shin. Don't be formal with me know. I pulled the same pranks with you when I was a kid; only that, I had someone running after me and cleaning up my mess. Anyways, see ya!" "It's good to have you back, ya know?" the man said, "It is good to be back. Ah, the smell. The aridness, the streets---I totally missed it. See you around, Ralph!" he said walking away. After walking for a few minutes, he finally reached the place that he calls home; his guild, Koma Inu. It was around mid-day when the light hit Luna's eye through the window waking her up from her nap. She sat up from the table she had been sleeping against and gave a small yawn. Her curls going every which way, as she tried combing through them with her fingers. Once she had given up with looking decent, she grabbed a hair tie from her pocket and placed her hair into one of her famous messy buns. Shin entered the guild, only to find a few members hanging out, he was disappointed by the fact that his sister was not there. Dropping off his backpack at a table nearby, he went to the guild bar to see if he could get at least a diluted "free cuba"; better known as Cuba Libre after a long tiring month of investigation, fighting, traveling and paperwork. "Hello? Anybody home? I am not used to the guild being soo --- uh, empty? It's getting creepy..." he interrogated, as he raised his voice, to make sure other's hear him. Luna looked at him, as he was unfamiliar to her. She found his interjection to be annoying, but she wasn't on to voice her opinion. "Pretty boy with a mouth, Wonderful." she muttered under her breath. as she proceeded to tuck in any fly-away strands of hair. Shin turned his head to notice a woman with green hair on a table nearby and being a very active person who likes talking; being one of the few "chatty" men in the entire guild, he did what others would pass on as a "bad idea"; he approached Luna. "Excuse me, miss!" he exclaimed, trying to ensnare her attention. "Do you know where other's are? Did everyone else take a day off?" Luna jumped at the sound of his voice getting loud. Her inability to talk to strangers made her go into a wide spread anxiety attack as he asked questions, that she was unable to answer. As the sun hit her face, her eyes seemed transparent as all they could do was give a 'Dear in the Headlights' look at the man. Shin's face became pale, thinking that he accidentally startled an aphonic woman. He showed the woman his open palms and then proceed to apologize to her in a sign language, by raising his little finger, closing his hand and clenching it but with his thumb pressed against the closed fist, his hand once against moved as the fist faced downwards after which he placed the thumb over his clenched fist; taking his other hand, he mad a small hole which resembled an "O" by pressing his index and middle finger against his thumb and then crossed his fingers in both of his hands; this was followed by him stretching his left pinky and thumb and giving it a gentle shake, which is the typical "call me" gesture but it meant something entirely different in sign language. He finished this unique "gesturing schedule" with a fake smile; hoping that he had not offended her. "Did I mess it up? Nah. I pretty much nailed the sign language; man, I totally offended a mute woman--- great, way to go! Yay, Shin!" he thought to himself. While Shin was trying to communicate with sign language with Luna, Scorpius came into the main hall of the guild from his home. He noticed Shin and walked up to him, slapping him on the back. "Shin! What'a up? Having seen you in a while. What have you been up to?" he said. Shin smiled immediately, as Scorpius's arrival became his ticket out of this awkward and embarrassing conversation with an apparently mute woman. He turned his head and shrugged, "You know, just the usual--- saving people for cash. I had to fight two assassins and find out who hired them, to save some rich sleaze bag who treats women like crap... now, I may or may not have tied him upside down for that but I am not saying anything, heh!" Shin replied. "How have you been?" he questions Scorpius while subconsciously thinking about the shameful conversation he just had with a stranger. "Oh you know, just raising Elliot and working in the guild. It's amazing how much a small child goes to the bathroom. The horror of missing the toilet by this much." Scorpius said with laugh. "Anyways, it seems you were trying to talk to a new member. Shin, this is Luna Tsuki. Luna, this is Shin Inari, Samarra's brother." As she built up the courage to speak, she was only able to make out the word "Hi." She quickly averted her eyes from Shin making as little eye contact as possible. "Whatever those hand movements were, They made no sense to me." Shin looked at Luna; he was stunned by the fact that she could speak and he was wrong to assume her as a mute person, he quickly moved her eyes off of her and uttered, "Uh- Um, of course. My apologies! Nice to meet you. New, eh?" He kept his calm on the outside, while he was freaking out on the inside. "Oh crap! I messed up big time. This is not how you make a first impression..." he thought to himself. Luna began to get agitated by Shin's way of speaking. "Luna. Not new." She kept herself calm as she hoped Scorpius would say something to relieve the awkward tension in the air. "Anyways," Scorpius said interjecting, "I was just about to post a job if you two want to look into it. There's some sort of red blur, as the locals call it, who is attacking and killing young women in the town of Cedar. Sounds interesting, but I don't have the time. Timothy needs me for some sort of project." Scorpius posted the flyer onto the board before waving goodbye. "See you guys later." he said. "Alright, see ya!" Shin said, waving back and walking towards the towards the job. He unpinned the flyer and read it's details. "Hmm, a red blur kidnapping and killing women. Specifically target foreign women; visiting for some purpose or tourists, this sounds like the job of either one very stupid serial killer or a bunch of idiots. No torture, no ransom demands, no rape--- just kidnapped and found dead? Should be interesting. How could they have not found the killer already? This guy has been killing people for the last four months? Perhaps, I should look into this after all. Criminals are a cowardly lot, perhaps with some investigation--- I could uncover this" he murmured. After going through the flyer again, he noticed the reward money. "Oh, hey! Luna! Would you like earn 950,000 in a single week and catch a lunatic while at it?" he questioned the young female. Yeah, it seems like a good idea. Splitting the reward in half. 1,900,000 ... to think of it, it's pretty low; do people there seriously not care about women? No wonder the case hasn't been solved. Most Mages do things for money and taking the risk to face some psychopathic killer for such a price would be bad business to them. "I don't have anything better to do, so yea I guess." He voice became anxious as she though of how they'd get to the town. "Please tell me you weren't planning on taking any vehicles to get there? You see, I've got extreme motion sickness." She began to feel nauseous at the though of being in a train. Something seemed off about Shin, "Hey, why would you want me to go on this job with you? You don't even know what magic I use. And you just met me." Asking these questions was the way Luna covertly got information she needed to feel more trusting with Shin. "Motion sick? Are you a Dragon Slayer? You don't seem to possess a sharp nose or sharp teeth by the looks of it but one can never be too sure---, I guess you want me to walk you all the way to another city, eh? Well then, let's hope you don't tire quickly" Shin replied turning his back on Luna as he started walking outside the guild and grabbed his backpack. "Do I need to? I can already sense the level of your magic power; it's decent to say the least. Besides, I'll just get lonely and I still have to pay you back for assuming things; things you shouldn't just assume. I actually thought you were mute, haha. Sorry, I've never seen someone so introverted be a part of a guild that's generally crawling with people", he added playfully; as it was obvious that he could solve the case himself but offered her a part of the 'action' out of the goodness in his heart and owing to his guilt, for assuming her to be a mute person. Decent?! How rude, I know my magic isn't very strong yet, but I'm working on it. She thought as she tried staying calm through all his snarky comments. "No, I'm not a Dragon Slayer." She muttered as she followed him out of the guild. "So you're having me tag-along for your own comfort. Well, since I don't hold your keen ability to sense people's magic power; or at all, how about you let me know what you do? I'm literally walking out to do a job with a total stranger, who above all flailed strange hand motions in my face." She put her hand to her face, as she hid her small laugh. "Strangers do make the best company. At least, they won't judge you endlessly and even if they did, they wouldn't say it out loud but most important of all; it won't matter. You can't sense magic power? Well, it's going to be a long way---maybe, I'll teach you the basics" he says reaching for the exit door, opening it and gesturing Luna to move. "After you, milady!" "How would you teach me?" She asked embarrassed I can barely even control my Take Overs. She became lost in her thoughts as she walked passed Shin, not noticing his kind gesture. "It's easy. All you have to do is breathe and eliminate everything else. Focus on one thing and forget the rest of the universe", he replied walking outside the guild with her; closing the door behind him. "Wow, it's really that simple." Luna said fascinated, yet embarrassed at the same time. After a short while of walking, Luna turned to Shin "Hey, I never asked you what you wanted. If you'd like to get there faster and save energy, we can take a vehicle. Although I do get Motion Sickness, it will be over before I know it." She smiled, trying to make an effort to be nice. If I keep my eyes closed most of the way, I won't feel unbalanced. Then again I don't want to seem weaker to him, by looking like I'm asleep. Luna thought as she waited for a response from Shin. Shin eyes Luna and smiles, "How about teleporting? Are you okay with teleportation? It will be literally over in a few seconds; each time we travel up to 1200 meters in a fraction of seconds and the teleporting lacrima can do that continuously up to ten times before heating up, so we should be able to cover 12000 meters within a minute or so." Shin added taking out his teleporting lacrima out of his pocket. "After that, we can walk a little. Are you going to throw up by the sounds of it?" Luna looked at him in astonishment, "Teleporting, huh? I mean we can try it. I just hope you know everything about teleportation you explained was gibberish." She smiled childishly trying to hide her nervousness. Oh God, What if I throw up on him? He already thought there was something wrong with me. "this would be the icing on the cake-" She stopped herself abruptly noticing that her thoughts had become vocal. She closed her eyes slowly and sighed deeply as she was beating herself up inside. Shin looked into Luna's eyes, staring at her blue pearl like eyes and gave a rather cheeky smile, "Of course, I do. I am the second smartest man on this planet; the smartest one in our generation. Now, would you trust me if I said, I will make you clean my clothes if you so much as dare to puke on me?" He turned his head and used his right hand to raise his teleporting lacrima up into the sky. "Teleport!" he exclaimed. The lacrima gave off a luminous shine and a rather shrill sound came from it, saying, "Okay, Shin. Here we go!" As it warped the duo out of their immediate position and instantly teleported them 1200 meters away within in a fraction of seconds. Before being given the chance to react, Luna and Shin stood in a new location. As they stood next to each other, Luna quickly stepped a couple feet away. "Give me a second." She said placing her hands on her knees and taking deep breaths. Wow, little to no nausea. " After taking several deep breaths she finally felt that it was safe for her to stand next to Shin without any possibility of her throwing up. "Second smartest man, is that so? I wouldn't have imagined someone so smart to be so quick to make assumptions." She gave a childish smile as she looked into his eyes. "We make assumptions all the time. Science is assumption. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't have achieved anything. There wouldn't be any hypothesis, calculations or data to work with. Your assumptions are your windows on the world. Scrub them off every once in a while, or the light won't come in. As for being the second smartest, yeah... I hate that" replied Shin looking away from her and grabbing onto Luna as they teleported once again.